I Wanna Fall In Love
by PearlshippingLove
Summary: Based on a show in Mexico called Me Quiero Enamorar. Ash and Dawn fall in love in a Tv Contest. But the problem is it's against the rules. But thats not all Drew The Girl's Lover chooses Dawn to be his Girlfriend and live together. Crappy summary :


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Me Quiero Enamorar

**I Want To Fall In Love**~ Welcome Lovers!

Key:

**Bold**: Video Clip

_(Normal POV)_

Colorful lights spin around and a women and a man walk up to the stage. Exciting music plays in the background.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen I'm Erna" said Erna. She is wearing a beautiful black. Is goes below her knees. Her black hair is down with curls and with red highlights.

"and I'm Logan and this is I Wanna Fall In Love!" He said then suddenly loud music blasted with even more lights. The audience started cheering.

"So first we are introducing the girl's love....Drew Star (Made-up this isn't his last name) from LaRousse City!" Drew comes out with a black tuxedo. He waves to the audience. The girl audience started screaming and reaching out there arm trying to touch him.

"Thanks for having me participate in this contest!" He smiles and stands next to Erna.

"And now we are gonna show a video of Drew!" Logan said and everyone looked in the TV screen.

**Drew is siting in the chair in front of the Video Recorder. He fixes his hair quickly and looks in the video and smiles.**

"**Hi my name is Drew Star and I'm from LaRousse City in the Hoenn Region. I wanted to be in here because I have a feeling that I might fall in love. So what I'm looking for in a girl is...she has to be beautiful and outgoing. She isn't afraid of standing in what she believes in. She also is down to earth. She helps in whatever she cans" He smiles and waves goodbye**

The video clip stops and the camera turns back to Erna, Logan, and Drew.

"That's a rare kind of girl, Drew so I have to say good luck finding her" Logan says. Drew nods in understanding way.

"well let's see if your dream girl is the one who is here tonight!" Erna interrupts and looks at a door that leads to the back room.

"First we have Bianca Latias (Again not her last name...in fact all of the character's last names aren't real) from Alto Mare" Bianca comes out in a red short dress. Her hair is in a ponytail, she also has big round earrings.

"Hi" She waves to the audience and walks next to Drew.

"Hi Is a pleasure to meet you" Drew shakes her hand.

"On to the clip!" Erna interrupts again.

**Bianca is sitting in a Blue couch. She looks at the camera and smiles.**

"**Hi I'm Bianca Latias from Alto Mare in Johto. I wanna find a guy nice to me and that loves me. My mom says there is no man like that in the world but my hopes are not down." She smiles. "I'm different from my friends. I usually the one that protects them when someone is trying to mess with them. Well I could talk more but I don't wanna bore you" She smiles and waves.**

The video clip stops.

Drew looks at Bianca. "I would love to hear more...you don't bore me" he smiles.

Bianca laughs. "Smooth" Drew hugs Bianca and break up.

"Enough smooth talking Drew you haven't met your other 4 girls" Logan laughs.

"Next we have Misty Waterfall from Cerulean City" Misty comes out in an orange long dress. She has her hair down. She has a little bit of make up. She walks to Drew and shakes his hand and stands next to Bianca.

"Well looks like Misty dose not want to say anything...am I right?" Erna looks at Misty with a questionable look. She shakes her head.

"Well looks like Misty is shy" Erna looks in the door.

"Well I just wanna say...don't be shy with me, Misty" Drew said and hugs her. Misty blushes.

"I'll try" They break up the hug.

"good" Drew said and walks were he was.

"Okay lets show her video"

**Misty is standing in front of the camera. She looks at the camera but then looks away.**

"**Um my name is Misty Waterfall from Cerulean City in Kanto region. I'm I don't know what to say. I'm shy... I do talk a lot but only to the people I really know. Um... I like water. I'm kinda a tomboy...well that's it...bye"**

"Okay next we have...May Bayze from Petalburg City" May walks out with a blue short...really short dress. She put her hair in ponytail with a emo side. She smiles and walks up to Drew and hugs him.

"Nice to meet you" they break up the hug.

"Pleasure is all mine" Drew responds.

"Okay enough with the chitchat on with the video" Erna interrupts again.

"**Hi my name is May Bayze from Petalburg City in Hoenn. Hm, I'm a sporty girl. I'm not shy. I love to go shopping. I want to accomplish something in my life which is becoming a successful business girl. I wanna get married and have 2 kids. Well that's it for now...bye!"**

"Well she is hyper" Logan says weirdly.

"Sorry I don't know why I'm like that"

"Anyways on with the next girl" Erna says.

"Okay the next girl is Melody Tyler from Shamouti Island" Melody comes out with a pink dress. It reaches her keens. Her hair is down in curls and has a ribbon on her right side.

"Hi I'm so happy to be here!" she jogs to the center stage and hugs Drew quickly.

"I just-" Melody began.

"On with the video!" Erna interrupts for 3 or more times.

"**Hi my name is Melody Tyler from Shamouti Island in Orange Islands. I love music. Its my passion. I have-"**

"This video is obviously is getting us nowhere. We have little time" Erna checks her watch. Melody frowns, everyone dose not let her finish a sentence.

"Okay on with the next girl"

"Her name is Dawn Berlitz she is from Twinleaf Town" Dawn comes out in a short white dress. She had her hair in a ponytail with a ribbon tied to it. She runs to the stage.

"Lets get this over with" she says.

"Hi nice-" Drew began.

"Yeah yeah is nice to meet me" Dawn interrupts him. She runs next to Melody. Drew confused looks at Erna.

"On to the video!" Logan says.

**You can see someone pushing Dawn to sit in the chair. **Drew frowns. **"I don't wanna do this!" Dawn said struggling to get away. "Your doing this now hurry up!" a unknown voice said. Dawn gives up and sits down. "Hi my name is Dawn Berlitz and I don't wanna be here. My mom said I needed "someone" in my life. But obviously she dose not know anything" Somethings comes out and hits her in the face. "Ow! Why did you do that for?" "you called me a dumb mom" she yells. "No I didn't I said you don't know nothing about my love life...jeez" "Whatever" "Anyways as I was saying....can I go now?" Dawn looks at her mom. Her mom sighs "sure".**

"Well that was an odd video" Erna said.

"Thanks you, I tried my best" Dawn said.

"Well looks like you met your girls now go to the back room so we can introduce the boys" All the girls walk out with Drew.

"Now we introduce the boy's love"

"She is Kotone Shay from New Bark Town!" Kotone comes out with her usual clothes.

"You didn't dress with a dress" Erna started.

"So?" Kotone replied.

"No-nothing at all" Erna stutters.

"We will make this fast, on with the video" Logan said.

"**Hello my name is Kotone Shay from New Bark Town in Johto. My mom encouraged me to join this contest to find my true love. Even though I doubt it will be in a TV Contest. But I won't give up. I'll just have fun will I'm here. I love music. I'm a huge fan of Twilight, I go for Team Jacob (Team Jacob Rules!). Jacob is so cute! Anyways I hope I have friends!"**

"WOOO! Team Jacob!"Erna yells cheering. Logan looks at her odd.

"Okay first we have Gary Oak from Pallet Town!" Erna said trying to change the subject. Gary comes out in his normal clothes.

"Looks like this group will come in normal clothes" Erna says.

"Yup anyways let's so his video" Logan said agreeing.

"**Hello my name is Gary Oak from Pallet Town in Kanto! I was a rival of a kid named Ash Ketchum. I don't know what happen to my Ashy Boy" Sad. "Anyways, last I remember he was traveling with a girl named Dawn" **You could hear Dawn saying "woooh!" in a expressionless voice.** "I wonder if he still likes her." **Everyone heard Dawn chocking because she was drinking water when she heard it. **"Hahaha I remember Ash was about to ask her out but was to chicken to do it, he always stutters when he talks to her, I wonder how Dawn didn't get the signs he was giving her...well bye!"**

"Wow I don't wanna be this Ash Ketchum" Logan says.

"Next boy is...uhh...is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Erna said and backed away. Ash came out in his normal clothes running to attack Gary.

"What!?!" Gary started running as soon as he saw Ash running towards him. They started running around.

"Well in the mean time lets see Ash's Video!"

"**Hi my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto. I have a best friend...Pikachu. I traveled with a girl named Dawn and Brock. Brock is a breeder. Dawn is a coordinator. I haven't talked to them for years. We were all good friends. Also there was a dude named Paul...he was very good at battling I hate to admit it but its true. Anyways he was a rough dude he didn't talk to anybody and Dawn thought he was emo, well everyone thought. He never took off his jacket and I think he was hiding his cuts there. Dawn wanted to help him but he kept pushing her away...why am I talking about this? Brock is right I'm a crazy person I talk about random stuff. I completely change the subject...like I'm doing right now!"**

"Kotone you have some weird boys here!" Erna said will looking at Ash and Gary still running around.

"Yup" Kotone agreed also watching them run.

"Next boy is Tracey Sketchit from Pallet Town" Logan said looking away from the boys. Tracey came out in a good outfit but not to much elegant.

"Finally, a normal looking boy!" Erna praised. The audience laughed.

"Nice to meet you Tracey" Kotone said.

"Nice to meet you too" Tracey replied.

"VIDEO TIME!" Erna yelled. Everyone jumped.

**Hello my name is Tracey Sketchit from Pallet Town in Kanto. I love to draw, My idol is Professor Oak. And I would love to go to a good college. I have good grades since I started school. I never got in trouble....well only once but it wasn't my fault. It was that stupid kid, the teacher HAD to place me with the trouble maker and I get in trouble for something he did. Well anyways other than that I haven't gotten in trouble."**

"Looks like someone got in trouble" Erna said.

"No I didn't he framed me he said it was my fault!" Tracey yelled.

"Okay, okay I get it...no need to yell, gosh people this days" Erna replied backing away.

"Sorry" Tracey said embarrassed. "I'm not usually like that".

"I can see that" Logan said. But before Tracey could reply they heard a yell "Hurry up we don't have your time".

"Fine next boy is Kenny from Twinleaf Town like Dawn!" Logan said.

"BFF's aw that's nice!" Erna said in a weird tone. Kenny came out with his usual clothes. Green shirt and some Cream colored pants with green shoes. Kenny waves to everyone.

"Let me guess your friends with Ash" Logan raised an eyebrow when he asked Kenny. Kenny smiled.

"You guessed it!"

"Well I -"Logan began but was interrupted by Erna.

"On with the video!" Erna said not wanting to hear them talk.

"**Hi the name's Kenny Blaze." He flipped his hair to make him look like a bad boy. "I'm from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh. I'm competitive and I don't loose" He looks directly at the camera "Never...I love chatting, hanging out with friends, and going to the movies. I'm in a band with some dudes. Well, that's it for now...Don't miss me to much"**

"Believe us we won't" Erna laughed. Kenny frowned.

"Don't be harsh to the boy" Kotone said.

"Okay sorry, but it was a opportunity I couldn't refuse" Erna replied still a little giggly. Kotone rolled her eyes.

"Okay stop making fun of me!" Kenny said.

"Sorry next to the last boy is Paul Shinji from Veilstone City" Logan said reading in a card.

"This is totally weird" Erna said.

"Why?" Logan replied.

"Well everyone seems to know each other" Erna replied.

"Wait!" Ash stopped running with Gary. "Did you say Paul Shinji?"

"Uh yeah" Erna said.

"Oh my god! He is gonna kill me!" Ash exploded.

"You bet I am" a voice said from behind of Ash. Ash didn't even dare to look around. He knew who it was. Paul. Finally, he turned away and faced him.

"Look Paul I can explain what happened!" Ash said.

"No you can't" Paul said putting a evil smirk.

"What's going on here?" Logan said.

"Break it up you " Erna said getting them separated.

"Can't we just forget about it?" Ash said backing away from Paul.

"Maybe" Paul said before turning away from him and walking towards the center of the stage.

"Video Time!" Erna said. Nothing happened. Logan asked the nearest crew what was happening. Logan walked back.

"Looks like Paul didn't submit a video" Logan said.

"And that surprises you, how?" Ash said as he returned to the stage Gary behind him. Paul shot glares at Ash.

"Sorry" Ash whispered.

"Well that is all for now" Erna said.

"Stay tuned next week for cool stuff" Logan said before waving goodbye to the camera.

"Also, if you want to see them doing regular stuff tune in at channel 2 for boys and 1 for girls" Erna said smiling.

"But if you watch you are a bunch of-" Kotone said. Erna covered her mouth before she could say anything else. Drew and the girls came out and waved. Kotone and the boys waved too. The camera zooms out and you can see Dawn and Ash talking. Gary getting ready to attack Ash. Paul walking away. Everyone else just hang out there.

**Well hope you liked it. I know its kinda boring the same routine but it gets better. Anyways what I mean by Channel 1 & 2 is that When I update I will put Day 1 which will mean the first day they live together and so on. BTW the chapters are separated one chapter will be boys room and then another chapter girls room but same day. Its confusing but you'll catch on.**

**Review!**


End file.
